Bad Chicken
An evil life sized version of Chicken made of paper is out to kill him and Cow. Will they ecape? Antagonist(s) : Photocopy, Red Guy Plot Teacher is standing on her head to help her think, then decides to give the class a pop quiz. Unhappy, the class groans. Teacher tells them to shut their pork traps then asks Chicken to make 40 copies of the test. She asks Cow to go with him to protect him from the Copy Fairy. Flem and Earl warn them even further about the entity known as the copy fairy. Chicken states he does not believe in the Copy Fairy and they leave. Instead of copying the test, Chicken makes copies of himself (one of which became the main enemy of the episode). Cow warns that the copy fairy will not like that but Chicken talks her out of it. The two of them then make more copies of themselves. Overwhelmed, the copy machine explodes. They realize that they'll be in big trouble if the test isn't printed. So they go across town to the copy place to get copies there. While they are gone, The Copy Fairy appears and makes one of the copies of Chicken come to life. Angered that he is not the real Chicken he names himself Photocopy and sets of to destroy Cow and mainly Chicken. While the Copy Fairy gets tangled in a piece of flypaper. Just then Teacher walks in and confronts Photocopy about the quiz. He tells her to "get out of my way, grandma." She grabs him only to get a paper cut as he escapes. He turns into a paper airplane and meets his doppleganger face-to-face. Chicken rips his beak of which he replaces with a torn piece of paper. Cow and Chicken successfully make it back to school where it is now recess and earl asks if they want to go bee flying. He then asks Photocopy to go bee flying. After some running and hiding, Cow throws Liquid White Away in Photocopy's eyes, blinding him. As Cow and Chicken ecape, they end up right back where they started. Cow soon discovers that Flem was there at one point and hopes that Photocopy didn't attack him. While Cow is investigating, Chicken looks for a weapon to fight Phototcopy, but too late, Photcopy bursts into the room. Chicken realizes that liquid disintegrates paper. Using Cow's milk shooting ability, chicken makes Photocopy's arm soggy and it falls off. He quickly replaces it with a copy of a leg lying on the floor. Cow is stunned by the power of Photocopy and cannot move. Photocopy pushes her aside to make dispose of later. Then, with Cow out of the way, he gives Chicken a paper cut and pushes him toward the shredder to get rid of Chicken then to get rid of Cow. he tries to knock Chicken into the shredder. Fortunately Cow snaps out of her paralysis and pulls Chicken out of danger leaving Photocopy to fall into the paper shredder. His strips fall into the trash. Chicken states that he still doesn't believe in the copy fairy. Red Guy says that he is real and ends the show. Goofs When Photocopy escapes Teacher's hand, she says "how'd I get a paper cut!?!" but the paper cut appears on her hand just as she says that. On the photocopy of Flem, he looks slightly different than his actual appearance. After Chicken gets White Out in Photocopy's eyes and gets into the copy room, the camera zooms out and there is no sign of Red Guy who should be hanging right by the door. Category:Episodes